


Entre libros y musicales

by SaqueHobbit



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Humor, Comedy, Fluff and Angst, High School, Humanstuck, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Multi, Musicals, Rocky Horror Picture Show - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaqueHobbit/pseuds/SaqueHobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John y Jade son dos hermanos que se acaban de mudar a Seattle y tendrán que cursar su último año escolar en un instituto completamente nuevo, repleto de caras desconocidas y gente de lo más excéntrica y emocionante que les introducirán al mundo del teatro. Highschool AU, el fanfic es mejor que el resumen, lo prometo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

-¡Toma, piensa rápido!  
El cojín cumplió con su trayectoria, estampándose en la cara de John.  
-¡Ay, Jade! -se quejó, volviendo a colocarse bien las gafas, que habían quedado torcidas por el impacto. -¡No seas bruta, no estaba preparado!  
La chica se retorcía de la risa en el sofá, sin escucharle, así que cuando este se acercó a grandes zancadas para evitar pisar los numerosos objetos que había esparcidos por el suelo, el ataque de John la pilló de imprevisto.  
-¡John! -logró articular entre carcajadas, mientras su hermano, que se había tirado encima de ella, le había cosquillas por todo el cuerpo. La pobre chica trataba de apartarlo a base de manotazos, sin mucho éxito.- ¡Para o me moriré!  
El susodicho decidió que sería buena idea probar si era cierto, así que siguió molestádola, divertido, hasta dejarla sin aire. Su padre, que iba de un lado a otro, cargado de enormes cajas de cartón se paraba a mirarlos jugar, enternecido.  
En realidad, su padre no era exactamente su padre, y en realidad, Jade y John no eran exactamente hermanos. No era una familia tan complicada como podría parecer al principio, de hecho, a simple vista nadie notaría que originalmente, los dos hermanos no eran hermanos, sino primos, y que el padre de Jade no era realmente su padre, sino su tío.  
¿El por qué Jade vivía con ellos? Era bien sencillo, llevaba formando parte de los Egbert desde que su abuelo murió, cuando apenas era una niña. En un impulso altruista, el padre de John decidió adoptarla; desde entonces había vivido con ellos como una más.  
Se habían mudado a Seattle esa misma semana, por motivos de trabajo del señor Egbert. A los chicos la noticia al principio les cayó como una jarra de agua fría. ¿Mudanza? Tener que abandonar su tierra para irse a una ciudad desconocida, la cual sólo conocían gracias a los libros no era demasiado agradable para ninguno, sin embargo, tras un tiempo reflexionando, ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que era lo mejor para el bien de los tres. Y así partieron, tres meses después.  
Jade se dejó caer sobre la cama inferior de la litera y resopló.  
-¿Qué fe pafa? -le preguntó John, que entraba en la habitación mientras se cepillaba los dientes.  
La chica volvió a suspirar y se encogió de hombros.  
-Solo estoy algo nerviosa por el día de mañana.-se incorporó un poco, lo justo para no darse con la cama de su hermano en la cabeza.- ¿Cómo crees que será el instituto nuevo? ¿Y las clases? ¿Y los compañeros? ¿Crees que tendrán un acento exótico? Aay, John, ¡estoy muy muy muy nerviosa!  
Su voz estaba llena de excitación y sus ojos tras las redondas lentes parecían brillar con luz propia. Cuando se volvió hacia la puerta, vio que John ya no estaba ahí. Entonces escuchó el sonido del grifo abrirse en la habitación de al lado y supuso que habría vuelto a enjuagarse la boca. ¡Estaba tan emocionada que pensó que no dormiría en toda la noche!  
Sin embargo, cuando menos se lo esperaba, cayó en un profundo sueño sobre ciudades gigantescas, caras nuevas e interesantes libros. Era septiembre y tanto para Jade como para John, una nueva vida comenzaba. 

 

Un curioso aspecto sobre Rose Lalonde era que siempre necesitaba tenerlo todo en orden, lo organizaba absolutamente todo, desde la forma en que estaban colocados los libros en su estantería hasta un viaje de dos meses para ocho personas a la mismísima Europa. Si por algún casual algo se salía de su sitio, se ponía muy nerviosa. Algunos dirían que sufría de trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo, pero tan sólo se trataba de una persona organizada y madura, quizá demasiado para su edad. Sus diecisiete años parecían en ocasiones treinta. Tenía fama de pedante, aunque en realidad solo le gustaba informarse sobre temas de interés. Había ganado premios de literatura y sería una gran poetisa en potencia, pero lo que realmente le apasionaba era la psicología. Adoraba estudiar el funcionamiento de la mente humana y los complejos sistemas que formaban parte de esta. Su vocación era ayudar a la gente con problemas.  
De hecho, la gente solía preguntarse el por qué en este universo, tal portento como Rose podía estar de noviazgo con un desastre como Dave Strider.  
Dave Strider era nada más y nada menos que el prototipo estrella de tío guay. Tenía el pelo rubio y llevaba siempre unas gafas de sol que le daban cierto aire de chulería. Era ambidiestro y hábil en los deportes, y tenía una especial capacidad para gustar a todo el mundo, pero a su vez era muy odiado, sobre todo por chicos que opinaban que se creía demasiado “superior” y “guay” para lo que realmente era. Envidiosos, había afirmado él, cuando le habían llamado cretino o hipócrita a sus espaldas, no tenía tiempo para perder peleando con perdedores como ellos, tenía una reputación que mantener.  
Y efectivamente, lo único que tenían en común Dave y Rose era su nivel de popularidad. Mientras la muchacha ascendía en los estamentos que constituían la vida del estudiante a base de matrículas de honor e inteligencia, él lo hacía gracias a un buen físico y unas fascinantes dotes carismáticas. Esto había provocado que el inminente rumor de que solo salían para mantener una reputación estable, y a Rose no le hacía demasiada gracia.

Se encontraba ella en las escaleras que daban a la puerta principal del instituto, archivador en mano, y esperaba a que Dave se dignara a aparecer por allí. Ambos cursaban el último curso en el instituto George Washington de Seattle y el chico llegaba diez minutos más tarde de la hora acordada.  
El instituto al que iban era uno de los más normales y corrientes que uno podía encontrar en los Estados Unidos de América. No era demasiado problemático, pero tampoco muy brillante y no destacaba sobre los demás. Incluso el nombre era demasiado aburrido, como habían definido algunas personas, y hubo un año en que hablaron sobre cambiar aquel nombre por otro más exótico, pero no dio resultado y así se quedó, como uno más de los infinitos institutos americanos llamados George Washington.  
Volviendo a Rose, miró el reloj por décima vez. No le gustaba un pelo que la hicieran esperar y cabía destacar que la muchacha se estaba empezando a exasperar. Un grupo de chicas pasaron por su lado la saludaron, a lo que ella respondió educadamente, pero sin mucho interés. Tan solo se molestó en levantar la vista del suelo cuando escuchó la voz de su novio, disculpándose.  
-David, ¿por qué te has retrasado? -inquirió, tranquila, pero seria. Dave frunció el ceño tras las gafas de sol.  
-Ya te he dicho que no me llames así, joder. Suena tan gay.  
Rose se llevó una mano a los labios para reprimir una risita.  
-Es irónico que precisamente tú digas eso.  
-Tía, que no soy gay. No del todo, al menos. -protestó él, cruzándose de brazos.- También es jodidamente irónico que estés saliendo conmigo pero no te digo nada.  
Rose suspiró.  
-Lo que tú digas. Llegamos tarde a la presentación y no me gustaría causar mala impresión al profesorado, ya sabes que me tienen en mucha estima. ¿Serías tan amable de acompañar a tu novia?  
Refunfuñando, Dave le tendió el brazo y Rose le agarró con elegancia. Entonces, bajo las miradas de los cautivados chicos de primer curso, se dirigieron a dentro, hacia el salón de actos.  
-Vas muy guapa hoy, Lalonde. -quiso halagarla, y ella sacudió la cabeza, divertida.  
-Ahórrate los cumplidos, Strider.

 

Cuando John y Jade llegaron al salón de actos, la mayoría de los asientos estaban ya ocupados. No era su culpa que hubieran llegado tarde, tan sólo llevaban un par de días en la ciudad y, como es normal, no habían tenido tiempo de adaptarse al nuevo horario, ni sabían como coger un autobús en condiciones. Ellos siempre habían vivido en un pueblo y todo aquello era completamente innovador.  
Finalmente, John pudo localizar dos sitios al principio de una de las filas, y arrastró a su hermana hacia allí.  
-Perdona, ¿están estos sitios ocupados? -preguntó al chico rubio de aspecto extravagante, que casualmente resultó ser Dave Strider, el tío guay, y que estaba demasiado ocupado usando su móvil para mirar una cuenta de ¿nudes?, intuyó John, en instagram. No obtuvo respuesta alguna por su parte, puesto que llevaba puestos unos auriculares, no obstante, la muchacha que estaba sentada a su lado, respondió por él.  
-En absoluto, podéis sentaros. -dijo amablemente.  
-¡Gracias! Venga, Jade.  
Y ambos se sentaron. La chica que les había hablado los miraba con curiosidad, y los hermanos no tardaron en sentirse algo incómodos.  
-Me llamo Rose. Y él es mi novio, Dave. -contestó ella antes de que pudieran formular ninguna pregunta. Se había inclinado un poco hacia adelante para que Dave no le tapara la vista. Jade la imitó.  
-¡Encantada, Rose! Me llamo Jade y él es mi hermano John.  
-Somos nuevos en esta ciudad. -explicó él con una gran sonrisa.  
-Suena realmente interesante. -Rose apoyó la barbilla sobre la palma de su mano.- Hace tiempo que no vienen estudiantes nuevos. ¿En qué curso estáis?  
-Vamos al último curso. -contestaron al unísono.  
En ese momento, una voz por megafonía anunció que la charla de presentación estaba a punto de comenzar y les rogó encarecidamente que apagasen cualquier aparato electrónico que pudiera causar molestias. Se cerraron las puertas y el director salió al escenario a dar el discurso de bienvenida.  
Lo único que pasaba por la mente del pobre hombre era que después de soltar la charla de todos los años, se iría a su casa a ver la tele tranquilamente. ¡Si total, los alumnos estaban hartos de escuchar el mismo rollo de siempre hasta la saciedad! Era bien sabido por todos que aquello era una pérdida de tiempo, sin embargo, se seguía realizando en todas las promociones.  
Aquel año, no obstante, la crisis económica traería problemas a su adorado instituto, así como a todas las escuelas de los Estados Unidos de América. A falta de presupuesto para asuntos más importantes, la Dirección había decidido que durante aquel curso no realizarían excursiones de ningún tipo, así como la financiación para el viaje de los alumnos de último curso quedaría anulada por completo.  
A medida que el director anunciaba las malas noticias, las caras de los alumnos del instituto George Washington de Seattle, se volvían blancas como el papel. Nadie podía creerse lo que estaban escuchando, incluso algunos llegaron a pensar que se trataba de algún tipo de juego o de una cámara oculta.  
Entre ellos estaba Dave Strider.  
El muchacho de estridentes cascos había estado fingiendo estar enfrascado en sus pensamientos mientras escuchaba música, pero en realidad se había enterado de todas las conversaciones que habían ocurrido a su alrededor, y también había escuchado sin ningún problema el dramático discurso de su queridísimo -no tan queridísimo- director.  
-¿¡Como que no hay pasta para nada!? -había saltado de repente, asustando a John, que estaba sentado a su lado. -¡Tienen dinero para pizarras digitales de mierda pero no para mi viaje de fin de curso!  
Efectivamente, no le había sentado demasiado bien. John quiso explicarle que tan sólo era un viaje y que si no había dinero para pagarlo, tampoco se acabaría el mundo, pero se le ocurrió que quizá sería una falta de respeto, puesto que no le conocía de nada. De todas formas, a él también le fastidiaba un poco, no podía negarlo, al fin y al cabo, aquel era su último año en el instituto, ¿qué menos que terminarlo a lo grande? Aunque el chico pensaba que todos estaban dramatizando demasiado. Lanzó una rápida mirada a Jade y ella le respondió encogiéndose de hombros. El caos reinaba en la sala.  
Fue entonces cuando de repente, Rose se puso en pie. Los hermanos la miraron con curiosidad, preguntándose qué diantres estaría tramando. Parecía nerviosa y daba la impresión de que quería decir algo, pero nadie la escucharía, todos estaban demasiado ocupados quejándose.  
-¿Me dejáis pasar? -pidió con un tono de voz extraordinariamente tranquilo. Jade y John asintieron y se levantaron para que pudiera salir. Dave, sin embargo, no se movió del sitio y Rose tuvo que esforzarse por no pisarle, no tenía remedio. Suspiró, derrotada y echó a andar hacia el pequeño escenario.  
La potente luz de los focos le molestó en los ojos, y se sintió un poco cohibida por tener que pedirle el micrófono al director. El hombre, presa de la desesperación, se lo cedió sin pensarlo dos veces, confiando en que la alumna con el expediente más brillante de toda la escuela podría sacarlo de aquel embrollo. Rose carraspeó antes de hablar.  
-Compañeros y compañeras, mi nombre es Rose Lalonde. -comenzó, tranquilamente- Muchos me conoceréis ya, pues he sido presidenta del consejo estudiantil durante varios años consecutivos. -pudo comprobar que, poco a poco, la multitud se iba calmando, y eso la hizo sentir segura para continuar.- Ya que la dirección no nos podrá proporcionar el capital suficiente para la financiación de nuestras actividades, he pensado que podríamos recaudar el dinero que sea necesario para cada una de ellas. Por poner un ejemplo, como es en el caso del viaje de fin de curso.  
Hizo una pausa y alguien del público se levantó.  
-¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos?  
La chica se esforzó para identificar de donde venía la voz, pero en vano, pues todo lo veía oscuro.  
-Es una fácil cuestión. Podemos realizar distintos talleres a lo largo del curso, o podríamos organizar un sorteo también. El caso es pensar, se puede sacar bastante dinero con este tipo de cosas.  
-¿Y si preparásemos una obra de teatro? Se podría recaudar bastante dinero. -dijo otra voz, esta vez femenina.  
La dueña de la voz se llamaba Kanaya Maryam. Estaba en último curso y formaba parte del club de arte dramático del instituto. Vestía con elegancia y caminaba con la gracia de un hada. Tenía un gran sentido para la moda y se hacía toda su ropa. No porque estuviera en contra del consumismo capitalista, ni mucho menos, simplemente adoraba coser y diseñar. Era inteligente y curiosa, y su vocación era ayudar y proteger a sus seres queridos.  
¿Y cómo una mujer como tal había acabado juntándose con el club más apestoso de todo el instituto? Nadie lo sabía, era uno de los mayores misterios de la naturaleza.  
Pero en cuanto aquellas palabras salieron de su boca, recibió un fuerte codazo a la altura de sus caderas.  
-¡De qué estás hablando! -Susurró Karkat Vantas, que estaba sentado a su lado. - ¿¡Acaso quieres hacer el ridículo más de lo que ya lo hacemos!?  
Kanaya le chistó y volvió a prestar atención a la chica, que hablaba desde el escenario, considerando la idea de montar la obra. El muchacho se esparramó en su asiento, maldiciendo a todos para sus adentros.  
Una de las cosas que Karkat Vantas odiaba más en el mundo, era que lo mandaran callar. En otra situación, se habría levantado y habría pegado un par de gritos a quienquiera que se hubiera atrevido a hacerlo, sin embargo, no era una situación cotidiana común y corriente, ni tampoco se trataba de una persona cualquiera, sino de su mejor amiga. Así que se limitó a refunfuñar.  
Todo el que conocía a Karkat sabía con certeza que, sin lugar a dudas, no era una persona fácil de tratar, pero siempre se acababan acostumbrando a su continuo mal humor.  
Rose Lalonde volvió a alzar la voz.  
-Entonces, considerando que pudiéramos montar una obra de teatro... -se rascó la barbilla, pensativa.- ¿Quienes se prestarían voluntarios para prepararla? Algo así no se monta tan fácilmente, y no veo demasiada iniciativa por parte del alumnado...  
-Nos encargaremos de ello en el club de teatro. -la interrumpió Kanaya de inmediato. Los supuestos miembros del club de teatro, entre ellos Karkat Vantas, que se sentaban a su alrededor, la miraron con los ojos desorbitados. ¿De verdad estaba proponiendo algo así? No era como si no quisieran montar una obra, al contrario, se morían de ganas. Pero, ¿alguno de ellos tenía experiencia con ello, siquiera?.  
Rose, que no podía pensar con claridad, se volvió hacia el director, que estaba en ese momento en segundo plano, en busca de ayuda. Al fin y al cabo, era él el que tenía que aprobar el proyecto. El hombre se encogió de hombros.  
-Si se ven capaces... No veo por qué no. Pero tendrían que acordar una fecha, ¡pero que no piensen que se les atribuirá el salón de actos como lugar de ensayo! ¡Si lo quieren, habrá que reservarlo!  
Rose volvió a suspirar con agotamiento. No le parecía ni medio normal que una simple alumna como ella tuviera que tomar las riendas de aquel desbarajuste desa forma, antes que la propia junta directiva.  
-De acuerdo, pues. -comenzó de nuevo.- Como presidenta del consejo estudiantil de el año pasado y de este hasta que se celebren nuevas elecciones, necesitaré que me proporciones una hoja con todos los datos necesarios para ponerlo en marcha. Ya sabes, la obra que se representará, la fecha. -hizo una pausa.- Una idea aproximada del presupuesto que se estima que se necesitará...  
Kanaya asintió, pero Rose no lo pudo ver.  
-No te preocupes, puedes dejarlo en mis manos.  
Rose seguía sin quedar convencida, pero el director no parecía pensar igual, así que con aquella ¿solución? dio por terminada la charla.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí dejo el capítulo dos, ¡espero que guste!

El resto de la semana transcurrió sin problema alguno. Para Jade fue un grandísimo alivio que Rose cayera en la misma clase que ella, ya que era la única persona, aparte de su novio y John con la que se había atrevido a hablar en el tiempo en que llevaba en aquel instituto. Se sentaban juntas en clase y en la cafetería también. Tanto Dave como John habían caído en la misma clase, diferente a la de las chicas y, al igual que ellas, no habían tardado en hacer migas.  
Se encontraba Rose en la cafetería, estudiando una montaña de papeles y libros, con expresión abatida. John y Jade, que acababan de llegar con sendas bandejas, se sentaron en frente de ella.  
-¡Hola Rose! -la saludó Jade. Ella soltó un gruñido a modo de respuesta. -¿Te ocurre algo? Pareces cansada.  
-Tengo que dirigir el club de ciencias avanzadas, tengo un recital de poesía en tan solo dos semanas, ¡y para colmo Kanaya me ha pasado el papel que le pedí para lo de la obra de teatro! -estalló, y se pasó las manos por el pelo, echando el flequillo hacia atrás para despejarse. Jade torció el gesto, suponiendo que ser presidenta del consejo estudiantil debía conllevar una gran responsabilidad.   
El silencio fue interrumpido por John, que daba sonoros sorbos a su zumo de piña, mientras las observaba.   
-Deberías comer algo, ¿no tienes hambre? -intervino.  
Rose volvió a gruñir y se dejó caer sobre la mesa. Estaba agotada y el curso tan solo acababa de comenzar.  
Fue en ese momento cuando Dave hizo su entrada magistral. Se acercó a ellos y sin mediar palabra, se sentó al lado de su novia.   
-Sup.   
-Hola Dave, ¿algo interesante que contar hoy? -preguntó John con ojos brillantes. Admiraba mucho a su amigo. Este se encogió de hombros.  
-La misma mierda de siempre. -se acercó a él con una sonrisilla en la cara y susurró. -Creo que la de álgebra es un reptiliano.  
John estalló en carcajadas y Jade se tapó la boca con una mano, reprimiendo una risita. A Rose no le hizo ninguna gracia.  
-Primeramente, David, no deberías hablar así de una profesora. Segundo, los reptilianos no existen.-dijo, alzando una ceja.  
-Por supuesto que existen, mi vecino es uno de ellos, estoy seguro.  
La seriedad en su voz hizo a Rose parpadear, incrédula.  
-Espero que estés siendo irónico.  
-Siempre, babe. -y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. La chica lo apartó con suavidad. -¿Qué te pasa hoy? Estás de un humor de perros.   
-Está estresada por todo el trabajo que tiene acumulado. -contestó por ella Jade. Dave chasqueó la lengua y se levantó.   
-Ya veo... ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer? -preguntó a Rose.  
-Por favor, estoy hambrienta y ni siquiera he tenido tiempo para hacerme el desayuno esta mañana.  
-Ahora vuelvo, entonces. -concluyó y le dio un beso a la chica en la frente, antes de largarse de ahí.  
Los tres chicos volvieron a concentrarse en lo que estaban haciendo, y pasaron unos minutos antes de que Jade volviera a romper el silencio.  
-Pero... no entiendo por qué te molesta que ¿Kanaya? -no estaba segura de su nombre.- te haya pasado lo de la obra. ¿No es mejor dejarlo hecho cuanto antes? Además, ¡tiene una pinta de excitante...!  
Rose la miró, algo enternecida.   
-No te lo niego. Pero tengo tantas cosas en la mente que a veces me da la impresión de que no puedo con todo. No sé si lo comprendes.  
-Me hago una idea. -Le sonrió ella, encogiéndose de hombros.- Debe ser estresante.  
-Cierto, ¡todo el lío de tener que controlarlo todo a todas horas! -intervino John, que no quería quedarse fuera de la conversación.- Si te agobia tanto, ¿por qué no lo dejas?  
Rose frunció los labios. ¿Cómo les podría explicar a aquellos chicos, ajenos a toda la mierda que había dentro de la sociedad adolescente en realidad? No se podrían hacer una idea de lo mucho que importaba tener una buena reputación... No, jamás podrían entender lo que una buena imagen significaba para ella. Así que mintió.  
-En realidad, estoy pensando en no presentarme este curso. Tenéis razón, necesito descansar.  
-¡Sí! Así tendrás tiempo para ti misma. -la animó Jade. John asintió.  
-Podrías salir por ahí con nosotros y con Dave. ¡Estoy seguro de que tantas responsabilidades os quitan demasiado tiempo para estar juntos!  
“En realidad, estaría genial perderle de vista un poco.” Quiso responder, pero se mordió la lengua. Justo entonces llegó el susodicho, con el almuerzo en la mano. Se sentó junto a Rose y le tendió la bandeja.  
-Hey, ¿qué me he perdido?   
-Nada, David, nada.   
El timbre sonó poco tiempo después, indicando que debían volver a clase.

 

Vriska Serket era el nombre de la muchacha que caminaba por los pasillos del instituto con toda confianza, como si se tratara de la reina de aquel lugar. Era sincera y no tenía escrúpulos, y antaño había ostentado el título de capitana del equipo de animadoras. Ahora tan sólo era la reina de los pasillos. No es por echarme flores, decía siempre, pero tengo toda la suerte del mundo. Y cierto era que nadie nunca había conseguido ganarle en nada, muchos comenzaban a pensar que realmente era alguien invencible.   
Para su desgracia, Vriska Serket no era amable con todo el mundo. Su filosofía de vida era “si no te comportas como un auténtico gilipollas, yo no te haré la vida imposible”, y la aplicaba a diario en su entorno cotidiano. Un título tal como reina del instituto no se conseguía tan fácilmente. Era admirada por la mayoría, pero también muy odiada; los alumnos que salían perjudicados por sus reglas afirmaban que era una matona y ardían en deseos de que se largara de allí para siempre. Este no era el caso de Tavros Nitram, quien era víctima de sus retorcidos juegos, pero sentía hacia ella una fuerte admiración.  
-Taaaaavros. -le saludó entonces, sonreía de forma burlona mientras le miraba desde arriba. Tavros iba en silla de ruedas.  
Aquello pilló por sorpresa al pobre chico, que tuvo que dejar la conversación que estaba teniendo para responderle. Sabía lo terrorífica que podía llegar a ser Vriska a veces y desde luego, no pensaba correr aquel riesgo.   
-H-hola, Vriska. -se vio a si mismo contestando antes de que pudiera pensarlo siquiera. Para qué iba a mentir, estaba coladito por ella. Hasta los huesos.   
-¿Me has traído lo que te pedí? -inquirió ella, con un tono sospechosamente amable en su voz, que perturbó a Tavros. Se había inclinado peligrosamente a él y sus dedos habían rozado la barbilla del chico con suavidad.- Ya sabes, la mantequilla de cacahuete y las plumas.  
Tavros tragó saliva. Así que de eso se trataba, tan solo se había acercado a él para... eso. Bueno, pues estaba en un buen lío entonces.   
-En cuanto a eso... Bueno, en fin...  
-¿Hm? -dijo ella, alzando una ceja.- Tavros, no me digas que te has olvidado...  
Maldita sea, no le gustaba el tono que estaba adquiriendo aquello. Volvió a tragar saliva y dio un paso hacia atrás, rezando porque la campana le sacara de aquel aprieto.  
-N-no, no es que me haya olvidado, es que... bueno...  
-¡Di algo de una puta vez, maldición! -exclamó Vriska, que se estaba empezando a poner un poco nerviosa. Odiaba cuando Tavros se comportaba como si tuviera autismo o algún problema mental.  
-... ¡Tuve problemas! -soltó finalmente, tras pensárselo varias veces en silencio.- Verás, en la sinagoga estaban haciendo una recogida de alimentos...  
-Sí, sí, la mierda esa de la que me hablaste. -le cortó ella, apremiándole. Tavros había ido bajando el tono cada vez más, y jugueteaba nerviosamente con la manga de su camisa.- Continua.  
-T-teníamos mucho trabajo, faltaba personal... no me dio tiempo de conseguir el material...  
-¿Disculpa? -Vriska lo volvió a interrumpir, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. El chico había rezado porque sus oídos no hubieran sido capaces de captar sus últimas palabras, pero era consciente de que la suerte no estaba de su lado.  
Pasaron unos minutos y la muchacha aún intentaba asimilar lo que acababa de suceder, si bien estaba acostumbrada a gozar de la obediencia de todos, aquello le había pillado por sorpresa, y no estaba dispuesta a echar a perder un plan tan genial como el que iban a llevar a cabo. Apoyó las manos sobre los posabrazos de la silla de ruedas de Tavros con tal fuerza que esta se tambaleó por un momento, y lo miró a los ojos, furiosa.   
-¿¡Te das cuenta de lo jodidamente inútil que me estás siendo!? ¡Teníamos un trato, Nitram! -bramó, con vehemencia, captando la atención de todo el mundo.  
Tavros se encogió en la silla.  
-¡T-te lo traeré mañana! Estoy seguro de que no pasará nada si esperas un día... -musitó, intentando ¿calmarla? Vriska rió, sin una pizca de gracia.  
-Más te vale no volver a fallarme, o te juro que esta silla será lo mejor que le ha pasado a tu miserable vida. -lo amenazó ella al oído y Tavros sintió un escalofrío. Cuando se separó de él, le dedicó la más dulce sonrisa y le besó la mejilla.- ¿Capichi?   
-Eh... sí. -fue lo único que pudo contestar, anonadado y la observó marcharse por el pasillo. Fría y dominante, como una reina.

 

La idea que Kanaya había propuesto no fue bien recibida por algunos miembros del club de teatro y Nepeta Lejion lo sabía, tan solo tenía que recordar la forma en la que todos la habían mirado cuando lo soltó en el salón de acto, delante de literalmente todo el instituto. Feferi se había sonrojado y había soltado una exclamación, mientras que Gamzee y Terezi se habían reído por lo bajo, los ojos de Tavros se salieron de sus órbitas al escucharlo y Equius se mantuvo impasible, estoico, aunque Nepeta sabía que en el fondo le emocionaba la idea de actuar en público. Pero la reacción que le había hecho más gracia había sido la de Karkat, que se había llevado las manos a la cabeza con desesperación y había hecho lo posible para no estallar en gritos; la chica adoraba observar como sus expresiones cambiaban según su estado de ánimo.  
Personalmente, ella estaba completamente de acuerdo con la idea de llevar a cabo dicha obra. Siempre le habían apasionado las artes y desde que era una cría había decidido que su vida tomaría aquel camino, estaba más claro que el agua que cuando terminara el instituto se iría a Nueva York a estudiar bellas artes.   
Pero no solo le gustaba dibujar, y a pesar de que con un lienzo en blanco y un bote de pintura se sentía como en casa, también amaba actuar, ¡y aquella ocasión era simplemente perfecta para demostrar sus dotes! Por eso cuando entró en la clase donde se reunía su querido club de teatro, lo hizo más radiante que nunca. Aquel sitio resultaba ser ser una de las del viejo aulario de ciencias que estaba inutilizado desde que cinco años atrás una lámpara explotó en la cara de un alumno, quien puso una denuncia, y después de varios accidentes de aquel calibre, la directiva decidió que era mejor cerrarlo y se ahorrarían disgustos. En teoría no deberían reunirse allí, pero a nadie le importaba y nadie hacía un esfuerzo por que importase.  
Una sensación de excitación relampagueante recorrió su menudo cuerpo en cuanto las palabras “musical” y “Rocky horror picture show” salieron de los labios de Kanaya. Soltó un “¡sí!” en voz baja y echó un vistazo a su alrededor para ver las reacciones de sus compañeros. Nepeta se llevó una gran decepción cuando vio sus caras, rebosantes de confusión y por qué no decirlo, de horror. No llegó a comprender por qué. Rocky horror era una gran obra, en su opinión.  
-¿E-estás segura de que es una buena idea, Kanaya? -intervino Tavros, había un deje de timidez en su voz.- Hay muchas obras que podríamos...   
Feferi levantó la mano, aunque no estaba segura de lo que iba a decir. Feferi tenía dieciséis años y estaba en un curso más que Nepeta. Formaba parte del equipo de natación sincronizada, aprendía italiano de forma autodidacta y tocaba la flauta travesera. Un portento.  
-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Tavros. -dijo cuando Kanaya le dio permiso para hablar.- ¿Por qué esa de entre todas las obras de teatro que existen? ¡Quiero decir! -se excusó al sentir las miradas de todos sobre ella. Era una muchacha de lo más dulce.- ¡No me malinterpretéis! Adoro los musicales, como creo que todos aquí, pero... no me parece realmente... adecuada.  
-¡Pero ¿y la de risas que nos daríamos interpretándola?! -rió Terezi, capitana de las animadoras, mientras balanceaba su silla peligrosamente hacia atrás.  
-Rocky Horror es un clásico. -opinó Equius.  
Fue en ese momento en el que el conjunto de voces se fue levantando cada vez más, hasta que dejó de ser un simple murmullo para convertirse en una discusión a pleno grito. Kanaya, que había perdido por completo el control sobre la reunión, intentaba calmar a todo el mundo, sin mucho éxito, y comenzaba a agobiarse. Apretaba contra su pecho una pequeña libretita y mordía el capuchón de un bolígrafo de forma que Nepeta pensó que llegaría a romperlo. La muchacha no estaba cómoda y se podía ver a simple vista, Nepeta intuyó que tener una idea, planearla y que al llegar no sea aceptada por el resto no debía sentar demasiado bien. Cruzaron las miradas un momento y le sonrió, para que supiera que ella sí que apoyaba su idea. Kanaya suspiró y se llevó una mano a la cara, sacudiendo la cabeza.   
El irritante sonido que hace una silla arrastrarse fue lo que captó la atención de ambas chicas. Karkat se había levantado y se dirigía hecho una furia hacia la puerta.  
-NO VOY A SER PARTÍCIPE DE ESTE SINSENTIDO. -gritó, y todos se callaron. Se arrepintió al darse cuenta de que no estaba en el campo, sino en el instituto, en una clase con más gente, aunque ya se habían acostumbrado a su ataques de ira.- ¡Avisadme cuando hayáis llegado a un puto acuerdo y dejéis de comportaros como malditos niñatos de primero! -se volvió hacia Kanaya con cara de circunstancias, mientras abría la puerta.- ¡Lo siento Kanay-!  
No pudo terminar la frase, porque, repentinamente y sin previo aviso, la puerta se abrió de golpe, golpeándole sin piedad alguna en la cabeza.  
-Oh, mierda, tío, lo siento.  
Karkat no tuvo fuerzas ni tiempo para replicar, porque en seguida perdió el conocimiento.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí dejo el capítulo tres, espero que guste :)

Cuando Karkat se despertó, aún seguían todos allí, en aquella pestilente aula que parecía traer problemas a todo el que la pisara y lo miraban desde arriba, formando un círculo a su alrededor. Supo entonces que estaba tumbado y que desde luego, la multitud de gente que se había juntado prácticamente sobre él le estaba provocando un puto ataque de nervios. Se incorporó entonces, maldiciendo para sus adentro y trató de levantarse, pero joder, la cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentía como si estuviera de pie en el filo de un vórtice, a punto de caer. Estaba en la mierda, no lo podía ocultar.  
A medida que su cerebro comenzó a funcionar de nuevo un dolor punzante comenzó a martillearle la sien izquierda, recordándole que tenía un cuerpo viviente del que se tenía que ocupar y soltó un quejido mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza. Palpó la zona dolorida y pudo notar un evidente bulto entre su pelo; Karkat suspiró aliviado al asegurarse de que no había rastro de sangre, tener que ir al médico a ponerse puntos era sin duda lo peor que le podría pasar en aquellos momentos. Su situación económica no estaba en su mayor auge, desde luego.  
-Karkat, ¿estás bien? ¿te duele algo? -escuchaba la voz de Kanaya al principìo algo difusa, pero poco a poco se fue recuperando hasta que el mareo se le pasó y se vio capaz de contestar como una persona normal.  
-Estoy bien, estoy bien.-dijo entonces, frotándose los ojos y aceptó de buena gana el vaso de agua que le ofrecieron. No podía negar, de todas formas, que tanta atención por parte de sus compañeros le abrumaba bastante hasta el punto en que le empezó a molestar -¡Pero ya vale, joder! que sé andar solo, me cago en la puta.  
Equius, que le había agarrado del brazo para asegurarse de que no se caía de nuevo, le soltó sin fiarse demasiado de su juicio. Karkat, malhumorado, se sentó en su silla. Kanaya sin embargo no se movió de su lado hasta que estuvo segura de que se encontraba bien, dentro de lo que cabe, y a él su presencia no pareció molestarle.  
-Entonces... ¿se hará la obra al final? -intervino Tavros cuando la chica volvió a colocarse encima de la tarima para que todos pudieran escucharla mejor, tras un momento de silencio en el que todos se miraron entre si, no muy seguros de lo que hacer. Kanaya suspiró.  
-Habría que votarlo de nuevo, porque tenemos nuevos miembros, al parecer.- la muchacha señaló con una mano a Jade, John, Rose y Dave, que se habían quedado algo apartados del resto, dadas las circunstancias que aquel pequeño (gran) altercado que se había producido gracias a la torpeza que Dave había demostrado tener. Todos conocían a Rose y a Dave, aunque no hubieran hablado de forma directa con ellos y de alguna forma se sorprendieron de ver precisamente a aquellas dos importantes figuras entre ellos.  
Jade, que examinaba la sala desde un rincón, no dudó en agarrar a su hermano de la muñeca y tirar de él para coger sitio junto a sus nuevos compañeros. La simple idea de poder compartir un rato de su día con otras personas para hacer algo que le gustaba le producía una explosión de emociones en el pecho y tan solo le hizo falta echar un vistazo a John para saber que opinaba igual.  
-¡A mi no me importaría hacerla! ¿Cual es la obra, por cierto?  
-Rocky Horror. -contestó de mala manera Karkat.- ¿Todavía tienes tantas ganas de ponerla en marcha?  
Jade frunció el ceño y se levantó.  
-Yo digo que sí, ¿qué puede salir mal? ¡Somos adolescentes, ni que fuera algo tabú! -buscó el apoyo en la mirada de sus amigos.- ¡Es un clásico!  
-Lo que yo dije. -susurró Equius al oído de Nepeta, que no pudo evitar sonreír. Le gustaba esa chica.  
-Opino igual que Jade, siempre podemos adaptarla para que el director nos de el visto bueno. -propuso Rose y a Jade se le iluminó la cara al escucharla.  
Karkat gruñó por lo bajo. Odiaba que le quitaran el liderazgo de esa forma, miró a Kanaya con ojos de cordero degollado esperando a que reaccionara antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero estaba demasiado ocupada prestándole atención a Rose mientras hablaba. Le sentó como una patada en el culo.  
-Bien. ¿Votos a favor de Rocky Horror, pues? -dijo ella, casi saltando de la alegría. Karkat miró a su alrededor y lo que vio le puso de un humor de perros.- ¡Mayoría, perfecto! El viernes serán las pruebas para el casting, espero veros allí.  
Todos comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos a la vez que hablaban entre ellos. “¿Vas a presentarte al cast?” “¿A quién te gustaría interpretar?”, Karkat juraría que pudo escuchar a Gamzee musitar que hasta entonces ni siquiera conocía la existencia del musical.  
-El pueblo ha hablado, Karkles. -rió Terezi sacándolo de sus pensamientos, mientras se incorporaba de un salto y este la fulminó con la mirada.- ¡no pongas esa cara! Lo pasaremos bien, ya verás.  
-Ni siquiera puedes verme la cara, Terezi, por amor de Dios. -dijo mientras se levantaba y echaba a caminar a su lado, hacia la maldita puerta. Dos años habían pasado desde que se había quedado ciega.  
-¡Me lo puedo imaginar! Al igual que intuyo también que te pasarás el resto del día maldiciendo a todo el mundo.  
El chico esbozó una leve sonrisa al escucharla decir aquello. Podía comportarse como un completo gilipollas con la gran mayoría de gente, pero mentiría si dijera que ciertas personas no lograban ablandarle el corazón aunque fuera a veces. Y Terezi Pyrope, ex novia suya y para entonces amiga muy cercana, estaba entre ellas. Habían sido pareja durante una temporada el curso anterior y Karkat hubiera seguido con ella, pero lo dejaron por acuerdo mutuo en el momento en el que él se puso demasiado protector con ella. “Actúas como una madre” le había dicho después del “tenemos que hablar”. Por suerte, había sido una relación tan efímera que a ninguno de los dos le afectó excesivamente.  
Estaban dispuestos a salir de allí, cuando alguien le tocó el hombro a Karkat, que se dio la vuelta y resopló al ver tan solo se trataba del imbécil de Dave.  
-Espérame fuera, ¿vale?.- le dijo a Terezi. Aunque no tenía previsto perder el tiempo escuchando las gilipolleces que aquel tipo tuviera que decirle, se volvió hacia él, cruzado de brazos, a la espera de una buena disculpa. Porque suponía que venía a pedirle perdón por casi haberle abierto el maldito cráneo, claramente.- ¿Qué pollas quieres, Strider?  
-Bueno, quiero muchas cosas en esta vida, pero desde luego de pollas no ando necesitado.  
-Subnormal. -contestó sin escrúpulos y le dio la espalda, pero Dave jodido Strider le detuvo antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso al frente. Cuando Karkat vio que se estaba riendo, quiso pegarle un puñetazo en la cara .  
-Va, tío, solo te estoy tomando el pelo, relaja la raja.  
Inspira, espira. Karkat se cruzó de brazos y con el pie, comenzó a dar leves golpes en el suelo. Esperaba que eso fuera suficiente como para darle a entender a aquel personaje que su paciencia tenía un límite.  
-Por mi te puedes ir a comer mierda, tengo prisa y Terezi me está esperando para ir a comer.  
-¿Es tu novia? -comentó Dave con picardía, arqueando las cejas.  
-... ¿Qué?  
Karkat no podía creerse que estuviera viviendo tan absurda situación. El rubio se encogió de hombros.  
-Y yo que sé, tío, pensaba que habíais cortado el año pasado.  
-¿Y a ti desde cuando te importa lo que hagamos con nuestras putas vidas? -casi escupió él. Estaba hartándose de veras.  
-Desde que ella es la jodida capitana de las animadoras, está a otro nivel.  
Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Si bien ya le caía mal aquel tipo desde antes de que tuvieran aquella conversación, su comentario le había tocado tanto los cojones que directamente se había condenado a estar en la jodida lista de personas con las que Karkat evitaría tener contacto, se había ganado una entrada VIP a la lista negra de las listas negras.  
Y estalló.  
-¡Ya está, ya me he hartado! -exclamó, haciendo aspavientos con las manos y empujó a un sorprendido Dave hacia la puerta.- ¡Si tenías una sola puta oportunidad de disculparte por tu intento de asesinato hacia mi persona, la has perdido para siempre!  
-Tío pero-  
-¡Ni peros ni pollas en vinagre, te vas a ir a tomar viento fresco, ¿quién te crees que eres para venir a MI club de teatro, a IRRUMPIR la puta armonía que reinaba hasta entonces y a intentar MATARME!?  
-Pero que fue un acciden-Karkat le volvió a interrumpir.  
-NO HE TERMINADO, DAVE SOPLAPOLLAS STRIDER. ¿¡No se supone que estabas saliendo con Lalonde?! ¡Pues no me entra en la puta cabeza por qué intentas tirarle los trastos a mi EX NOVIA. Terezi es una muy buena amiga mía y no voy a dejar que le hagas daño!  
Karkat, que se había quedado sin aire, paró en seco para jadear.  
-Y respecto a Rose... ¡ah! ¡Qué pena me da! ¡Es una muchacha estupenda y no se merece que tú, cara culo, sea su puto compañero de lecho! ¡Pedazo de desagradecido de mierda, ojalá encuentre a alguien que de verdad esté a su altura y deje de andarse con engreídos como tú que no aportan nada más a la sociedad aparte de ocupar espacio en el mundo y respirar el oxígeno de los demás, joder!  
-¿Has... terminado? -se atrevió Dave a preguntar. Desde luego, no podía negar que Karkat Vantas tenía unos buenos pulmones.  
-SÍ. -respondió, mientras salía por la puerta.- ¿¡Algo que aportar!?  
-Tío no me puedo creer que hayas dicho “compañeros de lecho”. ¿Vives en el siglo diecisiete?  
Al ver que su esfuerzo había sido en vano, Karkat decidió tirar la toalla y largarse de ahí lo antes posible. AGH, exclamó, antes de volverse hacia la chica, que lo había presenciado todo mientras aguantaba la risa.  
-Nos vamos de aquí.  
Terezi se encogió de hombros y agarró la mano de su amigo, que tiró de ella.  
-Hasta luego, tío guay.  
Dave la despidió con un gesto y se apoyó en la pared cuando los vio marcharse.  
-Vaya temperamento.

 

-Entonces dime, ¿te vas a presentar a algún papel?  
-Ehm, no lo sé, no veo que ninguno se ajuste a mi.  
Antes de discrepar, Nepeta se sirvió un poco de té en su taza y echó en ella varios terrones de azúcar. Removió bien hasta que se hubieran disuelto y entonces alzó la mirada hacia Equius, furiosa.  
-¡Sabes que no es cierto! Adoras ese musical y también te encanta actuar, ¿cual es el problema?  
De los labios del chico salió un largo y cansado suspiró. Con la mirada clavada en su té, comenzó a juguetear con la cucharilla, que junto con la taza, eran absurdamente diminutas en comparación con sus manos. Incluso la silla y la mesa donde estaban sentados parecían hechas para una persona diez veces más pequeña que él.  
-Ya te he dicho que ningún personaje me pegaría.  
-¡Excusas baratas! -bebió con demasiado ímpetu y se quemó la lengua. Nepeta soltó un quejido y dejó la taza en seguida donde estaba. Equius sacudió la cabeza, conmovido  
-Eres un desastre.  
El chico se levantó con cuidado de no tirar nada al suelo y sirvió agua fría a su amiga.  
-Grafiaf Equiuf -musitó agradecida con la lengua fuera, palpitando y bebió de buena gana. Él sonrió y se agachó para quedar a su altura.  
-Deberías ser más... cuidadosa, Nepeta.  
Esta entornó los ojos. Sabía perfectamente que Equius tan solo estaba intentando cambiar de tema, por lo que seguramente estaría escondiéndole algo, y no le hacía ni una pizca de gracia.  
-¡Pero sigo sin creerme una palabra de lo que me dices! -insistió, una vez se hubo recuperado. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, comenzó a darle toques en la mejilla con un dedo, indefinidamente hasta que cantara.  
Equius volvió a suspirar.  
-No vas a parar hasta que te lo cuente, ¿verdad?  
-¡Exacto! Hace un día estabas emocionadísimo por empezar, ¿qué ha ocurrido?  
Ni siquiera supo como, pero sacó coraje para abrirse y contarle a Nepeta que realmente no quería participar en la obra por problemas amorosos. No es que no tuviera suerte con las mujeres, simplemente era torpe para relacionarse con los demás. Y añadiendo su aspecto físico, era más que comprensible que impusiese respeto a los demás, aun sin quererlo. A veces se llegaba a preguntar como Nepeta había sido amiga suya durante tan tiempo, a pesar de sus muchas imperfecciones.  
Pero lo que había estado rondando por su mente era lo que había escuchado la mañana de ese mismo miércoles en boca de Feferi, que se había sentado justo delante de él en clase de español.  
-¿Qué escuchaste?  
La curiosidad la recomía por dentro.  
-Le estaba contando a Megido lo de la obra y ambas parecían muy animadas. -acabó soltando, como si con ello se hubiera desatado el caos. Ella alzó una ceja sin entender nada de lo que estaba escuchando.  
-Espera, ¿Megido? ¿Aradia Megido? ¿¡La chica de tu clase que te trae loco desde hace un año!?  
Equius resopló con resignación.  
-Sí, esa misma.  
-¡No te entiendo, pues! ¡Es una gran oportunidad para que te acerques a ella y le dirijas la palabra! -la chiquilla prácticamente había saltado de la silla, de la alegría que le dio escuchar aquellas palabras.  
-¡He ahí el problema! No sé acercarme a las personas y hablarles. No puedo, y lo sabes. -contestó y se llevó las manos a la cara. No pudo evitar pensar que Nepeta estaba siéndole de la misma ayuda que un ladrillo. Bueno, al menos al ladrillo lo podrías lanzar contra el suelo y sería una buena forma de canalizar el estrés. A Nepeta no.  
Su amiga se acercó a él y le apartó las manos del rostro con delicadeza, mientras reía ligeramente. Su risa le pareció música.  
-Hey, Eq, sé que puedes hacerlo, ¿vale? Si te cierras en banda así, ¡nunca vas a conseguir nada! -intentó consolarle y lo consiguió a la primera. El chico le devolvió la sonrisa y se incorporó, algo más animado.-¡Mucho mejor! Esto es lo que vamos a hacer ¿de acuerdo?, nos vamos a presentar al casting, vamos a participar en la obra y lo vamos a pasar de miedo con nuestros amigos.  
-Vale.  
Le guiñó un ojo y él asintió. Tampoco sabía como lo conseguía, pero de algún modo, Nepeta siempre lograba hacerle sentir mejor.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo me ha quedado un poco más largo (creo) pero en fin, aquí lo dejo (?)

Rose se había dejado caer en la silla y había reclinado sobre la mesa, apoyando la cabeza sobre la superficie redonda y rodeándose con sus brazos El sol de tarde se filtraba con rayos tenues en la terraza cerrada del ático de las Maryam y le producía una sensación realmente agradable. Había sido una semana muy larga, demasiado para ser tan solo la primera del curso, se había dicho a si misma aquella mañana delante del espejo y desde luego, si el agotamiento se había apoderado de ella tan temprano, no se atrevía a imaginar como sería la época de exámenes. Resignada, asumió que tendría que sobrevivir a base de cafeína.  
-Entonces, ¿te parece bien si empezamos a repartir los papeles de la obra? ¿hm? -le preguntó Kanaya desde dentro, mientras preparaba sendos refrescos. Como esta no respondía, dejó las bebidas en la encimera de la pequeña cocina y se acercó a ella con grandes pasos que hacían resonar el suelo bajo sus tacones.  
-Rose. -posó una mano sobre su hombro y la zarandeó suavemente. Rose pegó un respingo, pero suspiró aliviada al encontrarse con la mirada de preocupación de Kanaya sobre ella.  
Bostezó con pesadez. Aún somnolienta, la voz de la chica le resultaba demasiado relajante y el cansancio acumulado de los días anteriores no es que la estuviera ayudando.  
-Oh, Dios, Kanaya. Lo siento muchísimo, últimamente no duermo bien. -se disculpó. No había pasado un momento tan vergonzoso desde que en segundo grado llamó sin querer a la profesora de historia “mamá”. Menudo bochorno.  
Kanaya por su parte, sacudió la cabeza.  
-No te disculpes, estoy al corriente de ello. -le restó importancia al asunto con un gesto y sonrió levemente. No llegó a sentarse tampoco, sino que volvió a por los refrescos y le tendió uno a Rose, que lo aceptó de buena gana.  
-Gracias, lo necesitaba.  
-No es nada.- Kanaya tomó asiento enfrente y comenzó a organizar los apuntes que ambas tomaron durante las audiciones, aunque más que ordenarlos, los estaba desparramando por la mesa. A Rose le hizo gracia.  
-¿No deberíamos esperar a que viniera Karkat? Él también hizo de juez. -inquirió la rubia, después de dar un largo sorbo a su bebida. Kanaya negó con la cabeza, sin apartar la mirada de los papeles. Había comenzado a mordisquear el tapón de un bolígrafo aunque estaba prácticamente destrozado.  
-No va a venir.  
Rose frunció el ceño, no se lo esperaba.  
-¿Y eso?  
-Ya sabes como es Karkat. -dijo como si Rose conociera al muchacho tanto como ella, a pesar de que realmente habrían interactuado un par de veces.- Tiene muchos problemas en casa.  
-¿Problemas familiares? -aventuró Rose.  
-Se… podría decir que sí. Aunque lo que más me preocupa es su situación económica. Vive con su hermano mayor y a veces tienen que hacer milagros para llegar a fin de mes… Se habrá quedado para ayudar en lo que sea, pero no voy a juzgarle por ello.  
-Oh.  
-Los Vantas son complicados de entender, no le des más vueltas. -concluyó Kanaya y carraspeó antes de seguir hablando. -Pero hablemos de las pruebas para la obra, que es para lo que estamos.  
Rose se removió para adoptar una postura más formal y parpadeó seguidamente para despejarse un poco del efímero sueño que acababa de tener.  
-De acuerdo, empecemos con los personajes principales. ¿En quién has pensado para los papeles de Brad y Janet?  
Kanaya se encogió de hombros, verdaderamente era una decisión difícil, y el hecho de que fueran los papeles protagonistas implicaba que mucha gente se habría presentado para ellos. Aunque en el fondo se alegraba de que al menos hubiera más de dos personas en la lista, sabía con certeza que el único motivo por el cual aquel proyecto estaba siendo algo más popular era porque Rose y Dave iban a participar en él.  
-Hay pocos chicos para Brad, aunque para Janet se ha presentado más gente… ¿Me dejas los papeles, por favor? -dijo Rose y Kanaya le tendió las fichas.- Descartaría a los más jóvenes, no estoy segura de que tengan la suficiente madurez.  
-Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Tienes alguna idea en mente?  
-Tampoco hay tanto candidato. ¿Qué te parece Eridan Ampora como Brad? -Kanaya arrugó la nariz al escuchar aquel nombre. Sabia que no estaba bien amañar las cosas, pero verdaderamente aquel hipster estaba en su clase y lo conocía además de cursos anteriores. No le daba buenas vibraciones.  
-No me gusta ese chico, ¿no hay otra persona?  
-Kanaya, no podemos simplemente no darle el papel a alguien porque no te caiga bien. Es el mejor que tenemos.  
Puso ella los ojos en blanco y dio por finalizado el debate dándole un trago a su refresco de mandarina.  
-Vale. ¿Y qué opinas de Janet? Hay varias chicas que se han presentado, mira. -alargó la mano hacia Rose, que leía sus propias anotaciones con detenimiento y señaló los papeles.  
-Lo estoy viendo, hm… -se frotó los ojos con el torso de la mano.- Feferi Peixes y Jade Harley.  
-Oh, de estas me acuerdo. -Kanaya sonrió y se arrimó más a la mesa.- La actuación de Harley fue muy buena y y supo interpretar de maravilla la canción que escogió, pero he de admitir que me enamoré por completo de la prueba de Feferi.  
-Sí… -suspiró la rubia, reclinándose sobre la silla.- Por mucho que me entristezca, tengo que darte la razón. Me va a saber fatal tener que decírselo a Jade, vamos a clase juntas.  
-No lo hagas.  
-¿Eh?  
-Quiero decir, tiene que esperar a que publiquemos las listas como el resto de candidatos.  
Rose no estaba conforme. A pesar de que conocía de poco tiempo a Jade, sabía con certeza que correría a preguntarle por las pruebas en cuanto la viera ¿y cómo iba a decirle que se había quedado fuera? “Oh, lo siento, Jade, no te hemos cogido porque otra chica te ha dado diez mil vueltas” Tendría lógica, pero era evidente que no le sentaría bien. Todos sabían lo emocionados que estaban tanto John como ella.  
-Bueno, como sea, prosigamos. -Rose tachó el nombre y volvió a echarle un vistazo a la lista. No fue una gran sorpresa ver que tan solo una persona se había dignado a presentarse al papel protagonista.- Ehm, ¿Kanaya? ¿qué vamos a hacer con Frank n Furter?  
Kanaya se levantó y se acercó a ella con pasos elegantes y se llevó una mano a la cara horrorizada cuando vio el nombre inscrito de Gamzee Makara.  
-Oh dios mío, no. Cualquiera menos él.  
-Algo me dice que este tampoco te cae bien. -dijo Rose con expresión burlona.-se trata del payaso yonki del club, ¿verdad?  
Kanaya asintió varias veces. La simple idea de tener que lidiar con aquel individuo más horas de las que ya pasaba con él en el club de teatro le producía escalofríos, ya podía prever como se le olvidaba el guión en mitad de la representación. O peor aún, que les dejase plantados a todos tres días antes del estreno. Por amor de Dios, ¡ni siquiera sabía de lo que trataba la obra!  
-Ese chico es una mala influencia para todos. Seguro que Karkat le animó a apuntarse, ¡y mira que le tengo dicho que no le conviene juntarse con él!  
-Quizá deberíamos darle una oportunidad, al fin y al cabo, si está en el club de teatro será por algo... -se atrevió a comentar Rose, que fue interrumpida por su propio bostezo.- perdón, estoy muy cansada, de verdad.  
-¿Quieres… -comenzó Kanaya, algo insegura. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor antes de recordar que estaban solas aquella tarde.- Quiero decir, puedes echarte una cabezada un rato, si quieres. No me importa esperarte.  
“Bendita seas, Kanaya Maryam” quiso decirle la rubia que en su lugar, se removió, un poco avergonzada en su silla.  
-¿Estás segura?  
La sinceridad que transmitía su mirada le bastó como respuesta. Le tendió la mano a Rose y la ayudó a levantarse. Aunque no podía ponerse en su lugar, entendía a la perfección que el estrés bajo el que se sometía las veinticuatro horas del día no podía ser nada gratificante y desde luego, no la iba a hacer trabajar bajo más presión aún.  
Rose se hundió en el cómodo sofá de las Maryam y se acurrucó entre los cojines. Kanaya le había ofrecido una manta, cosa que había rechazado amablemente, no porque hiciera calor, sino por no causar más molestias de las que le estaba dando ya a la pobre muchacha. Aun así, decidió dejar los debates internos para cuando estuviera algo menos agotada y poco a poco fue cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.  
Apoyada en la pared, Kanaya dedicó unos minutos a observar a la chica dormida. Los rayos del sol del crepúsculo ungía su piel con suavidad, casi podría decir que la acariciaban. Esbozó una ligera sonrisa y decidió comenzar a tejer una bufanda. Tenía una sensación de que estaba a punto de ocurrir algo, pero no supo identificar el qué.

 

Lejos, muy lejos del hogar de las Maryam, estaba ocurriendo algo.  
Era difícil llegar a las afueras de la ciudad si vivías en el centro, por eso el vertedero era sin duda el lugar preferido de Gamzee cuando se trataba de esconderse de la pasma para colocarse. No solía ir todos los días, pero cuando lo hacía podía pasarse la tarde entera fumando con la peña y le parecería que le faltaban horas. Ahí se sentía a gusto de verdad, y podía liberarse de toda su mierda.  
Es por eso que aquel día había había traído a Karkat con él. ¿Como no iba a mostrarle los milagros que ocurrían bajo aquel sucio puente al lado del jardín de basura?  
-Este sitio huele a pura mierda.  
Gamzee rió.  
-Mierda en su mayor esplendor, dije. -Karkat continuó quejándose como había hecho durante todo el camino.- huele como si hubiera metido la puta cara en el coño lleno de regla de una vagabunda que lleva años sin tocar una ducha.  
Ser amigo de Karkat Vantas conllevaba muchas cosas. Significaba tener que aguantar sus ataques de ira sin que la idea de querer estrangularle con tus propias manos para darle el silencio mortal acabase en tu mente por casualidad, y también significaba que tendrías que tolerar toda clase de insultos por su parte hacia tu persona, pero sobre todo, significaba soportar su mal temperamento.  
¿Y qué mejor persona para aceptar a Karkat, con todos sus defectos, que Gamzee, el mayor desastre humano jamás visto en el país? Nadie podría entenderse mejor que aquel par de adolescentes, y todos se preguntaban cómo habían acabado juntándose.  
-Ya verás hermano, cuando pruebes esto no querrás largarte de aquí nunca. -aseguró Gamzee mientras se sentaba en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en el muro de piedra del viejo puente.  
-No sé si fiarme de tu sentido del gusto. -contestó el otro de mala gana.  
La respuesta a aquella incógnita era bien sencilla: no eran tan diferentes.  
Aunque a simple vista podían parecer individuos completamente opuestos, ambos tenían un rasgo que les unía; sabían escuchar. Ninguno de sus compañeros, ni siquiera Terezi solía prestar atención a Karkat cuando comenzaba a despotricar y él mismo era consciente de ello. Nadie salvo Gamzee. Y a pesar de que la paciencia no era un don que a Karkat le había sido otorgado, cuando se trataba de ayudar a un ser querido lo daba todo por él.  
Ambos sabían escuchar.  
Después de darle una calada, Gamzee le pasó el porro que se acababa de liar. La cara de Karkat era un poema, y quitando ya el obvio hecho de que apestaba y no tenía ni pajolera idea de como fumar, las miradas de todas las personas que había allí sentadas se habían clavado en él. No era la sensación más cómoda.  
Karkat maldijo a todos aquellos yonkis para sus adentros antes de darle una calada.  
Lo primero que escuchó cuando se recuperó del ataque de tos fue la risa de Gamzee.  
-No puedes tragarte el humo, tío, así no mola.  
Si las miradas matasen, aquel payaso fumeta y repetidor estaría en la tumba. Karkat sentía los pulmones arder y notaba como la garganta se le había secado de repente. ¿Que “no puedes tragarte el humo, no mola”? Lo que no molaba era la hostia que pensaba darle.  
En su lugar, se vio a si mismo llevándose el porro de nuevo a los labios, inconscientemente, y escuchó a Gamzee volver a reír, con voz ronca. Iba a ser una noche larga pero entretenida.

 

Varios días más tarde, las listas de personajes asignados para la obra fueron publicadas en el corcho de los anuncios por Kanaya y Rose. Aunque no causó un gran revuelo y quitando a los que se habían presentado al cast, sí que hubo un par de curiosos que se acercaron a mirar. En concreto Sollux Captor, que casualmente ante la falta de personal y “las condiciones de mierda” tal y como había definido él mismo, había accedido a ayudar al club de teatro con la iluminación y el sonido. Después de que Karkat se lo hubiera pedido por favor a la octava vez. Eran amigos de la infancia, por lo que finalmente no se lo pudo llegar, y si podía llevar hacia adelante una nota media de nueve con ochenta y seis, ser presidente del club de robótica avanzada y ser juez en la olimpiada de ciencias, sería capaz de echarle un cable a su colega en su patética obra de teatro.  
-¡Mira, Sollux, he entrado, estoy dentro! -la voz de Aradia lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sollux se acercó a mirar con curiosidad el papel que habían pegado de forma cutre en el corcho, justo encima del cartel del club de tuna y lo que vio le sorprendió bastante. ¿De verdad había gente que se había prestado voluntariamente a participar en aquello? Automáticamente decidió que no se lo mencionaría a Aradia nunca, porque estaba realmente emocionada y al fin y al cabo, era su novia y lo último que quería era herir sus sentimientos.  
-No sabes cuanto me alegro, “Magenta”. -rodeó su cintura con un brazo para acercarla a él y así poder darle un beso en la mejilla. Ella rió, mientras enrollaba su dedo en un mechón de pelo.-Supongo que esto significa que nos veremos en los ensayos a partir de ahora.  
-¿Te gustaría verme actuar, señor técnico de sonido? -contestó Aradia y recorrió con los dedos el pecho de su novio, esbozando una ligera sonrisa.  
-Ya lo creo. -Sollux le lanzó una mirada sugerente. Fue entonces cuando alguien carraspeó justo detrás de ellos.  
-No es que os quiera fastidiar pero el presidente ha llamado y quiere que dejéis de acaparar el puto corcho y os vayáis a hacer manitas a otra parte.  
Tan solo hizo falta escuchar la voz de Dave Strider para que Aradia cogiera a Sollux de la mano y se apartasen a un lado de inmediato.  
-Relaja la raja, Strider. -escupió Sollux.- Vas de chulo pero en realidad eres un mierdaseca.  
Ignorando aquel comentario, Dave se acercó al corcho y sonrió con chulería al ver que su nombre aparecía en la lista de personajes. “Lo sabía”, pensó. Antes de largarse de allí, repasó con la mirada a Sollux Captor y de sus labios salió una risotada floja. “Friki” le soltó tranquilamente. Al pasar por su lado, le dio una palmada en el hombro sin mucha fuerza, sencillamente para demostrar quién estaba en el mando.  
-Sayonara, babies. 

Por aquel mismo pasillo caminaba Vriska Serket, dirigiéndose al mismo tablón de anuncios. Generalmente nunca habría aceptado la propuesta de actuar en un musical, sin embargo… en fin, era su último año en aquel pestilente antro del infierno al que la gente solía llamar “instituto”, qué menos que acabarlo a lo grande. Además, Kanaya iba a dirigir la obra, y Kanaya era lo más parecido a una amiga de verdad que tenía allí. Arrugó la nariz, asqueada. No estaba segura de si le gustaba utilizar el término amiga, si bien sonaba jodidamente gay, Vriska tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer con su vida y que por supuesto estaban por encima de tener que mantener amistades con otras personas y hacerlas felices. No tenía tiempo para esas gilipolleces, ya estaba demasiado ocupada siendo la reina del puto instituto.  
Lanzó una mirada juguetona a un chico que supuso que estaría en primer grado, que no había podido evitar fijarse en ella, y jugueteó con el piercing que tenía en la lengua con intención de incomodarle. Este enrojeció de golpe y salió apresuradamente de su camino. Vriska soltó una carcajada y se echó el pelo hacia atrás. Era la puta reina y nadie podría igualarla jamás.  
Por eso su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato cuando pudo comprobar que su nombre no aparecía en la lista de personajes y su cara se tornó en una mueca de puro horror. Notó como sus manos que se cernían sobre el papel temblaban cada vez más hasta el punto de arrugarlo. La frustración se apoderaba de ella por momentos y solo tenía ganas de gritar. ELLA, Vriska Serket, no había perdido su valioso tiempo tomándose en serio la puta obra de teatro para que encima su talento no fuera reconocido. Arrancó con fuerza el papel del corcho, ignorando las miradas incrédulas de sus compañeros y lo rompió en dos pedazos acompañándolo con un grito. Entonces salió de allí hecha una furia.  
No había terminado de cruzar el pasillo cuando alguien le cortó el paso para saludarla. Vriska gruñó al ver que se trataba de la puta de Feferi Peixes.  
-¡Hola Vriska! Ya sé que tú y yo no hablamos mucho pero… ¡en fin! Quería desearte suerte con el reparto, ¡he oído que te presentaste a las pruebas! -dijo con una gran sonrisa, que se esfumó al ver la cara de la otra chica.- A-aunque veo que ya vienes de allí… ¿te ha ido muy m-  
-Punto uno, Peixes, no sé quién te crees que eres para permitirte el privilegio de hablar conmigo.  
-Pero…  
Vriska posó un dedo sobre sus labios, obligándole a callarse.  
-Punto dos, no necesito tu puta compasión señora oh, he conseguido el papel principal. -dijo, haciendo comillas con los dedos.- a base de chupar pollas, ¿o acaso has sobornado a la emo Lalonde haciéndole un trabajito? ¿hm?  
Feferi, sumida en la confusión, intentaba hablar, pero Vriska volvió a cortarle.  
-No quiero escuchar una palabra de lo que salga por tu boca, Peixes. Por mi puedes irte al puto polo sur a salvar pingüinos con el jodido Greenpeace. -soltó una carcajada cargada de sarcasmo.- ¿sabes qué más? Yo que tú vigilaría las puertas y ventanas de tu casa esta noche porque pienso colarme en ella para tirar a los patéticos peces que tienes como mascotas al váter, antes de tirar de la cisterna echaré la cagada de mi vida sobre ellos para reafirmar lo que son y metafóricamente hablando lo que eres tú -golpeó el pecho de Feferi con un dedo, empujándola suavemente.- Pura. Mierda.  
Vriska Serket se largó de aquel lugar, iracunda, dejando a una impactada y aterrada Feferi en mitad del pasillo.


	5. Capítulo 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me ha llevado más tiempo de lo que esperaba, pero por fin tengo el capítulo 5. Como siempre, espero que os guste :)

En esta sección de mi blog voy a hablar sobre el club de teatro y la obra que estamos miauntando en él, ¡estoy tan emiaucionada! Todos mis compañeros son fantásticos y purr supuesto, tenemos a unos directores miaugníficos. Llevamos pocas semanas, purro estoy segura de que todo saldrá estupendamente :33  
Como siempre, Nepeta no revelaría su identidad a sus numerosos seguidores, por seguridad, para mantener el anonimato en internet. Sin embargo, era consciente de que muchos de ellos iban al mismo instituto que ella y era muy probable que incluso gente de su propia clase siguiera semanalmente las actualizaciones de “El blog de la minina estudiantina”. Esbozó una ligera sonrisita al recordar aquel ridículo nombre que había decidido ponerle a su blog varios años atrás. Mentiría si dijera que no le encantaba jugar a ser Gossip Girl.   
¡Estoy tan orgullosa de este club…! Me llena de alegría saber que todo el esfuerzo que hemos puesto en ello durante tantos años va a dar su fruto. *Da saltitos muy excitada* ¡vamos a actuar de verdad en un escenario! Estoy un poco nerviosa purrque será la primera vez que lo haga, ¿pero no es emiaucionante?  
Los dedos de Nepeta dejaron de teclear para cerrarse con fuerza sobre las palmas de sus manos; omitiría que se había quedado sin papel.   
En realidad ni siquiera se enteró mirando la lista que habían publicado varias semanas atrás, porque directamente, estaba tan segura de que le darían el papel de Columbia que ni se molestó en comprobarlo. La realidad cayó sobre ella como una jarra de agua fría cuando apareció radiante por el aula del club y vio ante sus ojos a Aradia y Terezi subidas en la tarima, ensayando sus respectivos papeles. Tomó asiento justo enfrente y fue entonces al ver que su nombre no se encontraba escrito en la pizarra cuando la angustia se apoderó de ella. Paralizada, no reaccionó ante la voz de Rose hasta que la zarandeó con suavidad. Nepeta pegó un bote.  
-¡Ah, Rose! -había comenzado con nerviosismo.- necesito que me aclares una cosita, ¿por qué mi nombre no está en la lista?  
-De eso te iba a hablar precisamente, por desgracia, ningún personaje principal te ha sido asignado ¿no has visto las listas?   
-¿C-como que no estoy entre los protagonistas? ¡si me esforcé mucho en las audiciones! ¿no te acuerdas?   
A Rose se le encogía el corazón al verla tan afectada, sin embargo, no podía hacer mucho más que tratar de animarla como le fuera posible.  
-Mira, eh…  
-Nepeta. -acortó ella. Hizo un puchero, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.  
-Exacto.- Rose entrelazó los dedos en su regazo e inspiró profundamente.- escucha, Nepeta, no eres la única que se ha quedado… fuera. Han habido más chicas que se han presentado y hemos tenido que elegir. Saldrás en las escenas en las que estén todos juntos, ¿te parece?   
La chica asintió con pesadez y Rose se volvió hacia ella una vez más antes de levantarse.  
-¿Te sentirías mejor si te dijera que eres la suplente de Terezi? Si cualquier cosa ocurriera, pasarías a tener el papel.  
Nepeta había esbozado una triste sonrisa tan solo para contentarla, al fin y al cabo, no era culpa suya que no sirviera para nada.  
Desde luego que no.

Aún con la ventana de su blog abierta, se limpió las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos y decidió bajar a cenar. Ya terminaría la entrada más tarde.

 

Al día siguiente, Feferi entró en el aula de ensayos cargada de bolsas de todos los colores y ante las miradas incrédulas de todos, se subió en la tarima en la que generalmente subían a actuar. Una de las escasas desventajas de tener aquel sitio tan pequeño para ensayar era que siempre ibas a estar expuesto a los demás, por lo que la seguridad de actuar en un escenario más grande, en un salón de actos prácticamente vacío sin la constante sensación de las miradas críticas de tus compañeros clavadas en tu cuerpo, era inexistente. Otros dirían todo lo contrario.  
Por eso, cuando Feferi carraspeó antes de hablar, la agradable sensación de que todos le estaban prestando atención la inundó por completo. Las caras de sus compañeros se iluminaron en cuanto pronunció las palabras “halloween”, “fiesta”, “sábado”, “mi casa”, porque absolutamente todo el mundo, hasta el más perdedor de todo el instituto sabía que las fiestas que se daban en casa de las Peixes eran dignas de recordar. Había comenzado aquella tradición su hermana mayor, ya graduada hace seis años, Meenah; todos los años montaba un fiestón en halloween por todo lo alto y la semana de antes repartía invitaciones por el instituto. Si te tocaba, automáticamente te volvías un privilegiado y durante el resto del curso entrabas en la clase popular. Muchos estudiantes decían que seleccionaban a la gente por sorteo y que en realidad las Peixes se dedicaban a reírse de ellos. Da la casualidad de que estos no solían estar invitados a sus fiestas.  
-¿Y para qué es todo eso? -se atrevió entonces a preguntar Tavros, que nunca había estado en una fiesta de verdad. Vriska soltó una carcajada al escucharle, como si hubiera dicho una sandez.  
-¡Como se nota que no sales de tu casa!   
-Vale ya, Vriska. -intervino Aradia en seguida. No estaba dispuesta a soportar que se metieran con su mejor amigo, y menos siendo Vriska Serket. Se volvió hacia Tavros, que estaba sentado a su lado y le dedicó una ligera sonrisa.- Supongo que ahí llevará las invitaciones para la fiesta.  
-¡Lo has clavado! -exclamó Feferi, como si hubiera estado esperando a que alguien lo dijera.- Y estáis todos invitados, ¡no me falléis!   
Con ayuda de Kanaya se bajó de la tarima y comenzó a repartir las invitaciones. Karkat sostuvo la suya, no demasiado convencido, sin abrirla siquiera.  
-No entiendo la gilipollez de las tarjetas, menuda pérdida de tiemp-  
-¡Se lo que estás pensando! -le interrumpió la chica, acercándose. Abrió su invitación por él y comenzó a leer.- ¿Ves? hay requisitos especiales, para eso están las tarjetas. ¡Si lo hago todos los años!  
-Claro y debería saberlo porque COMO HE IDO A TODAS Y CADA UNA DE TUS PUTAS FIEST- -se cortó a si mismo a medida que fue leyendo la invitación. -espera. NO.  
-¿No qué? -la voz de John sonó de repente, que se arrimó a su hermana para leer su invitación. En ese momento, Feferi le tendió la suya, reprimiendo una risita.  
-¡Ni harto de vino me planto un vestido, joder, estamos locos! -exclamó Karkat, iracundo.  
Nepeta se tapó la boca con ambas manos al leer el tema de la fiesta. ¿Mujeres con traje y hombres con vestido? Sonaba divertidísimo, definitivamente. Feferi Peixes había tenido la mejor de las ideas.  
Volvió a escucharse a Vriska partiéndose de risa.  
-¡Patético! Joder, Peixes, pensaba que te lo ibas a currar algo más. Lo que faltaba, llenar una sala entera de travelos. -apoyó la barbilla sobre las palmas de las manos y esbozó una dulcísima sonrisa- Estoy deseando verlo.  
-Si tienes una idea mejor, estoy segura de que a todos nos gustaría escucharte. -dijo Rose, que se había mantenido al margen.  
Como respuesta, Vriska simplemente permaneció sonriente en su silla. Sus manos se cerraron lentamente dejando a la vista el dedo corazón, el corte manga perfecto. “Doble combo”, articuló, sin dejar escapar ningún sonido.   
Rose la ignoró por completo, sin embargo, Dave no.  
-Oye, Serket, ya vale. Me estoy empezando a hartar de tu mierda.  
-Oh, ¿estabas diciendo algo? Tu pelo lejía me ha desconcentrado, ¿por qué no te vas a que te rapen al cero? Sería muchiiisimo más agradable para la vista de todos. -le provocó a propósito. Todos sabían que Dave Strider adoraba su pelo. Cruzó las piernas con sensualidad y le miró con chulería.   
Toda el aula quedó en completo silencio de repente porque la pelea se olía a mil kilómetros de distancia. Dave no hizo otra cosa que soltar una risotada floja, sin una pizca de gracia. En otra situación le habría seguido el rollo e incluso se habría reído de ella, pero lo cierto era que Vriska llevaba portándose con todos desde que empezó aquel proyecto como una auténtica cabrona, más de lo habitual.  
-¿Sabes qué te digo, Vriska? sigue fingiendo ser una gilipollas a la que se la suda todo lo que pasa a su alrededor, que al final te vas a quedar sola. -comenzó él, acercándose a la silla donde ella estaba sentada y la miró fijamente desde arriba. Vriska sonreía.- nadie quiere relacionarse con alguien que se da aires de diva para quedar de guay ante el resto mientras esconde su personalidad de mierda.  
Dave no se percató del cambio de actitud que había dado en tan solo un momento hasta que se apartó de ella y se dignó a mirar las caras de sus atónitos compañeros.   
-Vaya vaya, si parece que estés hablando de ti mismo y todo.  
Fue entonces cuando Rose no quiso aguantar más de ninguno de los dos y se acercó a ellos, decidida a cortar de raíz aquella absurda discusión, pero Dave la mandó esperar con un gesto antes de respirar profundamente para no perder los estribos. Al fin y al cabo, no podía dar una imagen de Karkat Vantas delante de toda aquella gente. Tenía una reputación que mantener.  
-Vale, señora-me-creo-Hitler. -señaló la puerta.- Deberías ir saliendo por patas de aquí porque el tren de las hijas de perra aburridas de su vida acaba de llegar y sería una pena que se fuera sin ti.  
Vriska alzó una ceja, sorprendida. No estaba acostumbrada a que le devolvieran las pullas, así que decidió permanecer impasible.  
-¿Y si no me da la gana, qué? -se cruzó de brazos.- Estoy en la obra y tengo el mismo derecho que tú a estar aquí.  
Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros.  
-Si no te vas tú, yo me largo. Paso de esta mierda.   
Los chicos que hasta entonces no habían abierto la boca, comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos.  
-¡Pero Dave! No puedes dejar la obra, ¡eres Rocky! -intervino John.  
-Cierto, sin protagonistas no podremos ir a ningún lado. -lo apoyó Equius, cruzándose de brazos.  
Dave sacudió la cabeza y fue a coger sus cosas. Rose lo observaba desde una esquina y no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente. Conocía a su novio como si lo hubiera parido y sabía con certeza que no hablaba en serio.  
-Si ella no se va, me voy yo.   
-Ponme a prueba. -lo retó Vriska. Se formó entonces un intenso malestar en el aula de ensayos, acompañado por un silencio de lo más incómodo que acabó por romper Kanaya.  
-Lo siento, Vriska, me duele decirte esto, pero voy a tener que pedirte por favor que abandones el ensayo.  
Ella puso los ojos en blanco y acabó levantándose a regañadientes.   
-Bah, no sé qué hago relacionándome con vosotros siquiera. -escupió antes de salir por la puerta.   
Tavros se encogió sobre su silla y frunció los labios. Conociendo a Vriska Serket, no cabía duda de que intentaría devolvérsela.

Momentos más tarde, sonó el timbre y todos salieron de allí para volver a clase, aún pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir.  
Jade y Nepeta entraron en el cuarto de baño mientras hablaban con entusiasmo sobre aquel programa de veterinarios por el mundo que había enganchado a ambas. Al ser nueva en aquel instituto, entrar en el club de teatro había ayudado mucho a Jade en el tema de hacer amistades y socializar, y aunque no hubiera conseguido el mejor papel de todos en la obra, al menos pasaría un buen rato con sus amigos. Siempre hay que mirar el lado positivo, había afirmado ella.  
Nepeta, sin embargo, no se lo había tomado con tanto optimismo y aunque no lo mostrara al resto, se había sentido muy afligida por “quedarse fuera”. Aunque después de estar dos años a la sombra de los demás, siendo una segundona, cualquiera estaría por lo menos un poco molesto.  
Jade sacó su estuche de maquillaje de la mochila y comenzó a pintarse los labios. Nepeta dio un pequeño saltito cuando Vriska Serket apareció por detrás y las tomó por los hombros, y se removió para soltarse.  
-Hola, chicas. -dijo esbozando una sonrisa torcida.- ¿qué tal?  
Al principio Jade la ignoró y se dedicó a guardar sus cosas, pero al comprobar que no se largaba de ahí, se volvió hacia ella, exasperada.  
-¿Qué quieres, Vriska?   
Ella se encogió de hombros y de un salto se sentó en el borde de los lavabos.  
-Tranquila, vaquera. -rió- No sé como habrás aprobado anatomía pero he de informarte de que los humanos tenemos vejiga y cuando se llena tenemos que mear. ¿Podré usar ahora el retrete, señora reina del baño?  
Jade resopló.  
-Escucha, no llevo ni dos meses aquí y ya sé que no eres una buena influencia para nadie, así que me prometí que no me relacionaría contigo. ¿Me puedes explicar qué narices pretendes?   
-Ya te lo he dicho, solo pasaba. De relax.  
Nepeta se acercó a su amiga y prácticamente se escondió detrás de ella. No es que tuviera miedo de Vriska Serket, pero después de varios años conviviendo con ella en el instituto, una aprendía que si no querías tener problemas, lo mejor era ni acercarse.  
-Oh, a mi me parece que has esperado justo a que llegáramos para asaltarnos.-le recriminó, cruzándose de brazos.   
-Vale, lo que tú digas, el caso es que… -se incorporó.- quería hablaros de algo.  
Jade puso los ojos en blanco y sacudió la cabeza como diciendo “lo sabía”. Se dio la vuelta, no sin antes agarrar su mochila, para salir del cuarto de baño, pero de nuevo fue la voz de Vriska lo que le hizo rectificar.  
-¿No os parece raro que os hayan dejado fuera, hm?  
-¿A qué te refieres? -inquirió ella. Mientras, Nepeta observaba en silencio, sin atreverse a intervenir y sin la fortaleza suficiente como para simplemente ignorar a la más mayor y largarse.   
-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. -Vriska chasqueó la lengua y después miró a Nepeta.- bueno, a lo mejor la novata no tiene ni puta idea, pero tú ya llevas tiempo aquí, ¿me equivoco?  
Nepeta frunció el ceño y Jade se volvió hacia ella, con intención de protegerla.  
-¡Deja de marear la perdiz, Vriska!  
-Lo que quiero decir… es que creo que después de tantos años en ese apestoso club… ¿no crees que te mereces algo más que hacerle los coros a Pyrope, eh, Leijon?   
Nepeta apretó los puños y se limitó a apartar la mirada. No era como si se estuviera sintiendo personalmente atacada por aquella odiosa chica… excepto que sí.  
-No le hagas caso, Nepeta, está paranoica. -dijo entonces Jade, tirando de su chaqueta para irse.- vamos, tenemos clase.  
Nepeta se mantuvo firme en su sitio. No supo explicar por qué, pero algo en su interior le decía que quizá Vriska pudiera tener algo de razón. Ella llevaba más tiempo que Terezi en el club -prácticamente desde que entró al instituto-, no le parecía justo que ella se llevara todos los méritos.  
Vriska, por su parte, no cabía en su gozo. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, tal y como lo había planeado.  
-Venga, Nepeta, ¿no ves que solo intenta confundirte? -Jade se ajustó las gafas para luego lanzar una gélida mirada a la matona rubia.- tan solo está que se muere de la rabia porque no ha sido lo suficientemente buena como para conseguir un papel.  
-Oh, ¿y tú no? -la retó Vriska, arqueando las cejas en una expresión de burla, cruzada de brazos. La miraba con desdén, esbozando una sonrisa socarrona que intimidaría a cualquiera.  
-Que te den, yo me voy de aquí. -dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta y se volvió.- Nepeta, ¿vienes?  
Esta vaciló un poco antes de asentir algo distraída y correr hacia ella, dejando en el baño a una satisfecha y triunfal Vriska.

 

No era como si Karkat estuviera celoso de Dave Strider. No, en absoluto. Simplemente le repateaba los cojones que tuviera la santa cara dura de acercarse de esa forma a Terezi. Pero lo que más le jodía no era que el mayor cretino de todo el instituto estuviera ligándose a su ex novia sin ningún reparo delante de sus narices, sino que además lo hacía de una manera repugnante y lamentable, y para rematarlo, TENIENDO NOVIA. Cada vez que recordaba que Rose Lalonde, la chica aplicada y responsable estaba saliendo con semejante engendro con patas se le caía el alma al suelo. El el fondo sentía lástima por ella.  
Pero técnicamente tampoco podía hacer nada al respecto, así que se limitó a observar desde la puerta principal la repugnante escena que se había interpuesto en su camino. Había quedado con Sollux en su casa dentro de media hora, pero se permitió perder el tiempo un poco para relajarse y fumarse un cigarro. Había sido un día demasiado largo.  
Se deslizó hacia abajo, apoyado en el muro de piedra hasta quedar sentado en el suelo y sacó la caja de tabaco. Nunca habría pensado que acabaría fumando, no se lo había planteado en toda su vida siquiera… no hasta que empezó a juntarse con Gamzee Makara. Suspiró profundamente y se aseguró de que no había nadie conocido que pudiera verle antes de encender el cigarro y llevárselo a la boca. No, desde luego, no le haría mucha gracia que alguien le viera fumando, y cuando decía alguien, se refería a Kanaya Maryam y por consiguiente, su hermano Kankri. A Karkat le dio la risa floja al imaginárselo enterándose y en seguida se calló. No, si llegaba a descubrirle, se aseguraría de que no volvía a tocar la calle en su vida.  
-Malditos hermanos sobre protectores. -masculló, mientras echaba el humo, haciendo círculos. Un viejo truco que le había enseñado Gamzee días atrás.   
Volvió a alzar la mirada hacia las escaleras, donde Dave seguía haciendo manitas con Terezi. ¿Cómo podía seguirle el rollo tan fácilmente a aquel elemento? Sacudió la cabeza y aplastó el cigarro contra el suelo cuando se lo terminó de fumar. La cara se le puso blanca como el papel cuando volvió a mirarles de reojo y lo que vio le dio náuseas. Tan solo hizo falta que Dave deslizara la mano más abajo de lo permitido y que Terezi se removiera incómoda bajo su abrazo para que Karkat saltase y se dirigiera hecho una furia hacia ellos.  
-¡Eh, pintamonas! -gritó mientras bajaba las escaleras, señalando a Dave con el dedo.- ¡Quítale las putas manos de encima!  
Este, en un acto reflejo, se apartó de una aturdida Terezi que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.   
-¿Karkat? -preguntó al aire, guiándose tan solo por el sonido de su voz.- ¿qué estás diciendo?  
Dave se limitó a apoyarse en la barandilla, impasible, esbozando su sonrisa más amenazante.  
-¿Qué te pasa, Vantas, qué mosca te ha picado ahora?  
Karkat gruñó por lo bajo, sin mirarle directamente a la cara, bien porque se había dado cuenta del numerito que acababa de montar, bien porque Dave Strider imponía, lo quisiera o no.  
-Más te vale respetarla si vas a estar con ella.  
El rubio no pudo hacer más que soltar una sonora carcajada antes de justarse las gafas de sol con agilidad.  
-De qué coño hablas, tío. ¿Te das cuenta de lo ridículo que suenas?  
Terezi se mordía el labio inferior con nerviosismo, sentía la mirada de preocupación de Karkat sobre ella, sin necesidad de verle. Apreciaba que estuviera pendiente de ella porque en cierto modo le hacía sentir querida, pero era bien cierto que muchas veces actuaba más como su padre que como su amigo.  
-No te hagas el tonto conmigo, he visto como le metías mano, joder. -siseó Karkat apretando los dientes, y Dave volvió a reír.  
-¿Y qué?   
-QUE QUITANDO EL HECHO DE QUE TIENES NOVIA, PEDAZO DE CENUTRIO DE MIERDA, HAS TOCADO A TEREZI SIN SU PUTO CONSENTIMIENTO. -exclamó de carrerilla y entonces se recompuso, carraspeando, y se cruzó de brazos.- Y eso sí que no lo voy a consentir.  
La reacción de Dave fue cuanto menos esperada. Se incorporó y dio un par de pasos lentos hacia él. Karkat trató de mantenerse firme en su sitio y aunque enfrentarse de esa forma al tío más popular de todo el instituto le producía verdadero pavor, la imagen de Terezi siendo manoseada por el gilipollas de turno le dio el suficiente pavor como para no salir corriendo.  
-¿Y quién eres tú para decirme lo que puedo y tengo que hacer con mi vida?  
-Eh, no te me acerques tanto, que corra el puto aire. -contestó Karkat y le empujó suavemente con una mano. Fue tan solo un simple gesto, pero lo que desencadenó mucho más. Al ver signos de pelea, la gente comenzó a arremolinarse alrededor y pudo ver con claridad como Terezi acababa siendo engullida por la multitud. Dave, por su parte, estaba demasiado ocupado comiéndose a Karkat con la mirada.  
-¿No vas a contestarme, Karkitty? ¿te ha comido la lengua el gato? ¿o es que te he desmoronado los argumentos?  
-Cállate. -escupió él, volviendo a empujarle, casi inconscientemente, tan solo por la inercia del momento. ¡Que sorpresa se llevó cuando se vio a si mismo en el suelo, después de que Dave le devolviera el empujón! Porque mentiría si dijera que estaban en igualdad de condiciones. Lo cierto era que realmente el Strider le sacaba por lo menos una cabeza y tenía una constitución física perfecta; por lo que Karkat sabía, practicaba la esgrima o alguna mierda con espadas, tampoco se había parado en estudiarse su vida entera. Pero a su lado, él era un simple tirillas que gritaba demasiado y con demasiada impulsividad. Empezaba a tener un poco de miedo por lo serio que se estaba volviendo el asunto.  
-Que me calle, ¿eh? Tal vez el que tiene que empezar a pensar antes de hablar eres tú, y ya de paso deberías dejar de meter las narices en asuntos ajenos.  
Karkat se incorporó como pudo y le miró con verdadera furia. La paciencia tiene un límite, y Dave Strider había conseguido que la suya se agotase hace mucho tiempo.  
-Quizá deberías TÚ -le dio en el pecho con el dedo.- dejar de comportarte como un niñato insufrible que necesita estar rodeado de tías para sentirse mejor consigo mismo. Si no, no le harías eso a Rose.  
Más risas por parte de Dave, a quien en el fondo, le marcaron aquellas palabras.  
-Oh, ¿estás escuchando eso, Vantas? Bibibibibibibip. -se burló.- es mi radar de celos y lo estás rompiendo. ¿Te da rabia que tu ex novia esté coladita hasta los huesos por mi? No me extraña, al fin y al cabo soy Dave Str.-  
No pudo terminar, porque el puño de Karkat se estampó contra su mejilla en un golpe simple, seco. No le hizo demasiado daño, pero el suficiente como para callarle. Dave se llevó una mano a la boca y se sorprendió al ver que tenía sangre en los dedos. Escupió y su saliva era roja. Fue entonces cuando el dolor comenzó a aflorar en su cara, sin embargo, sonrió.  
-Joder Vantas, si sigues así voy a llorar. -le guiñó un ojo y se crujió los dedos mientras se acercaba a él, con aspecto amenazador.- muéstrame de lo que estás hecho, chaval.  
Karkat se había quedado en el sitio, petrificado. Ni siquiera lo había pensado cuando su brazo se había levantado y le había pegado tal puñetazo a Dave. Ni siquiera tenía ni puta idea de donde había sacado tal fuerza. Simplemente se quedó allí con las manos temblorosas, sin saber como reaccionar.  
El puñetazo de vuelta fue más que esperado. De tal intensidad fue que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Karkat se vio de nuevo en el suelo. Cuando Dave se lanzó sobre él, estaba demasiado aturdido por el dolor como para moverse, al fin y al cabo, era más grande que él, y más pesado. El rubio acabó a horcajadas sobre él y para asegurarse de que no podría escapar le había aprisionado las piernas con firmeza, así como las manos. Su sonrisa estaba volviendo loco de ira a Karkat, que lo único que podía hacer era removerse sin parar, con intención de desequilibrarle y poder salir por patas de allí. Por primera vez el pánico se había apoderado de él de verdad, no conocía bien a Dave y no tenía ni idea de si era del tipo de tío que llevaría una navaja en el bolsillo siempre o no. La multitud de gente que había a su alrededor, metiendo baza a gritos no ayudaba a que consiguiera calmarse.  
-Tranquilízate, princesita, cuanto más difíciles pongas las cosas más vamos a tardar.   
Karkat lo ignoró y trató de escupirle a la cara, pero él lo abofeteó sin mucha fuerza, simplemente para que parase de moverse de una puta vez.   
Dave le miraba desde arriba, con el flequillo cayéndole sobre los ojos. Se había quitado las gafas de sol antes de meterse en serio a pelear y el chico podía apreciar la mirada tensa y penetrante que le estaba lanzando. En otro contexto, en otra situación, a Karkat le habrían parecido bonitos y todo, sin embargo en aquel instante parecían arder como el propio fuego. Tragó saliva y se dio cuenta de donde se había metido. ¿Donde se habría Terezi en aquellos momentos?  
Dave, por su parte, se lo estaba pasando bomba. Se había relamido los labios, que aún emanaban sangre y la visión de Karkat debajo de él, prácticamente temblando, pero sin apartar la mirada de él, era en cierto modo erótica. Tenía las muñecas aprisionadas bajo sus manos y la respiración agitada. Dave no pudo evitar soltar una risotada floja porque jamás en su vida se habría imaginado que algo así llegaría a ponerle de tal forma.   
-¿A quién buscas, Vantas? -murmuró mientras se inclinaba hacia él.- Pyrope se ha largado, ¿no te das cuenta?   
Karkat gruñó cuando la mano de Dave le tomó de la mandíbula, apretando donde momentos atrás le había pegado y frunció el ceño. Había desistido en cuanto a intentar tirarle, misión fallida.   
-Ghng. -giró la cara y trató de agarrarle con la mano que le había quedado libre, pero Dave volvió a ganar el forcejeo.  
-Venga, putita, deja de ser una nenaza y pelea como un tío de verdad. ¿Crees que puedes contra mi? ¿eh? ¿o vas a ir a llorar a la falda de Maryam?  
Karkat reunió el coraje suficiente como para contestarle con una carcajada.  
-Cómeme las pelotas, Strider. -alzó una ceja, sonriendo de lado.-No voy a ser un puto experimento de los tuyos para demostrar a los de tu calaña lo macho que eres.  
“Oh, joder”, era lo único que rondaba la mente de Dave. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz ajena a ellos dos.  
-¡Vamos, despejad la zona! ¡No quiero ver peleas en mi instituto!   
Era la voz del director.  
-Mierda, joder. -masculló Dave, levantándose de golpe.   
Karkat se incorporó más despacio y se tocó la magulladura que el rubio le había dejado como regalo. Aliviado y aún en el suelo, con el corazón a mil, se desinfló en un suspiro y aceptó de buena gana la mano ajena que alguien le ofreció.  
-¡No pienso hacerme responsable de lo que un puñado de adolescentes hormonados hagan al salir de clases! Dios santo, ¿por qué me tienen que pasar a mi estas cosas?   
El director del instituto Washington se abrió camino entre la gente, acompañado de una muy preocupada Terezi que prácticamente se tiró a los brazos de Karkat.   
-¿¡Estás bien!? -casi exigió saber la chica, con lágrimas en los ojos, agarrando con delicadeza la cara del moreno entre sus manos. En seguida rectificó.- ¿estáis bien?  
Dave no se acercó a ellos siquiera, pero cuando Karkat se volvió para mirarle, le dedicó su mejor sonrisa.  
-Has luchado bien, Vantas, para ser una niñita. -porque tenía que dar por culo hasta el último momento.  
No se sorprendió cuando este le sacó el corte de manga y volvió a centrarse en Terezi. Se colocó con estilo las gafas de sol y se largó de allí, pensando en lo incómodos que serían los ensayos de la puta obra a partir de entonces.

**Author's Note:**

> Me moría de ganas de hacer esto.


End file.
